moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Great Mouse Detective/Credits
Original Opening Logo and Credits *Walt Disney Pictures *Walt Disney Pictures Presents *"The Great Mouse Detective" *With the Voice Talents of: Vincent Price as Professor Ratigan Barrie Ingham - Basil Val Bettin - Dawson Susanne Pollatschek - Olivia Candy Candido - Fidget Diana Chesney - Mrs. Judson Eve Brenner - The Mouse Queen and Alan Young as Flaversham *Produced in association with: Silver Screen Partners II *Music: Henry Mancini *Produced by: Burny Mattinson *Directed by: John Musker, Dave Michener, Ron Clements, Burny Mattinson Ending Credits and Logo *Story Adapted by: Pete Young, Vance Gerry, Steve Hulett, Ron Clements, John Musker, Bruce M. Morris, Matthew O'Callaghan, Burny Mattinson, Dave Michener, Melvin Shaw *Based on the "Basil Of Baker Street" book series by Eve Titus and Paul Galdone *Supervising Animators: Mark Henn, Glen Keane, Robert Minkoff, Hendel Butoy *Animation Consultant: Eric Larson *Character Animators: Matthew O'Callaghan, Mike Gabriel, Ruben A. Aquino, Jay Jackson, Kathy Zielinski, Doug Krohn, Phil Nibbelink, Andreas Deja, Phil Young, Shawn Keller, Ron Husband, Joseph Lanzisero, Rick Farmiloe, Sandra Borgemeyer, Cyndee Whitney, Barry Temple, David Block, Ed Gombert, Steven E. Gordon *Art Direction: Guy Vasilovich *Layout: Dan Hansen, David A. Dunnet, Karen A. Keller, Gil DiCicco, Michael A. Peraza, Jr., Edward L. Ghertner *Color Styling: Jim Coleman *Background: Donald A. Towns, Lisa L. Keene, John Emerson, Brian Sebern, Michael Humphries, Tia Kratter, Andrew Phillipson, Philip Phillipson *Effects Animators: Ted C. Kierscey, Kelvin Yasuda, Dave Bossert, Patricia Peraza, Mark Dindal *Coordinating Animators: Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams, Walt Stanchfield, Bill Berg *Editors: Roy M. Brewer, Jr., James Melton *Music Editor: Jack Wadsworth *Assistant Directors: Timothy J. O'Donnell, Mark A. Hester *Key Assistant Animators: Tony Anselmo, Reed Cardwell, Wesley Chun, Brian Clift, Jesus Cortes, Retta Davidson, Anthony DeRosa, Barbara W. DeRosa, Stephen Hickner, Richard Hoppe, Martin Korth, Jeffrey Lynch, Michael G. McKinney, David Pacheco, Tina Price, Ruben Procopio, Natasha A. Selfridge, David Stephan, Jane Tucker, Lureline Weatherly, Stephan Zupkas *Assistant Animators: Denise Ford, Gail Frank, June M. Fujimoto, Terry Hamada, Ray Harris, Gilda Palinginis, Maria Rosetti, Toby Shelton, Kaaren Spooner, Rusty Stoll, Peggy Tonkonogy, Kirk Wise, Ellen Woodbury *Effects Assistant Animators: Rolando B. Mercado, Steve Starr, John Tucker *Assistant Layouts: Rasoul Azadani, Mark G. Kalesniko, Dan McHugh, Elyse Pastel, Jennifer Yuan *Xerox: Janet Rea, Robyn Roberts, Bert Wilson, Gina Wootten *Xerox Check: Kristine Brown, Darlene Kanagy, Charlene Miller, Margaret Trinidade *Xerox and Paint: Diana Dixon *Animation Check: Karen S. Paat, Mavis Shafer, Jill Stirdivant *Final Check: Wilma Baker, Madlyn O'Neill *Breakdown and Inbetween Artists: Scott Anderson, Judith Barnes, Edward B. Goral, Peter A. Gullerud, Christine Harding, Michael Horowitz, Marcia Y. Kimura, Mona Koth, Christine Liffers, Stephen L. Lubin, David P. Martin, Brian McKim, Edward Murrieta, Terry Naughton, Lori M. Noda, Dan Tanaka, Alex Topete, Cathy Zar *Animation Camera: Ed Austin, Rick Taylor *Ink and Paint Manager: Becky Fallberg *Ink and Paint Supervisors: Gretchen L. Albrecht, Bill Branzer, Janet Bruce, Hortensia M. Casagran, Carmen Sanderson, Betty Stark *Ink and Paint: Gina Wootten, Phyllis Bird *Painting Assistants: Penny Campsie, Ginni Mack *Painting: Paulino García DeMingo, Ruth Recinos, Eadie Hofmann, Saskia Raevouri *Paint Checking: Tanya Moreau-Smith, Saskia Raevouri *Paint Lab: Ray Owens, Ann Neale *Color Models: Cindy Finn, Debbie Jorgensberg, Sylvia Roemer, Brigitte Strother *Scene Planning: Glenn Higa, Richard T. Sullivan, Dave Thomson *Computer Generated Graphics: Tad A. Gielow *Additional Voice Talents: **Basil Rathbone - Sherlock Holmes **Laurie Main - Watson **Shani Wallis - Lady Mouse **Ellen Fitzhugh - Bar Maid **Walker Edmiston - Citizen **Barrie Ingham - Bartholomew *Thug Guards: Wayne Allwine, Tony Anselmo, Val Bettin, Walker Edmiston *"The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" **Music: Henry Mancini **Lyrics: Larry Grossman and Ellen Hitzhugh *"Goodbye, So Soon" **Music: Henry Mancini **Lyrics: Larry Grossman and Ellen Hitzhugh *"Let Me Be Good To You" **Written and Performed by: Melissa Manchester **Produced by: Robbie Buchanan **Courtesy of MCA Records, Inc. *Prints by DeLuxe® *Re-Recorded at: Todd-AO/Glen Glenn Sound *No. 28113 *Dolby Stereo in Selected Theaters *This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. *© MCMLXXXVI The Walt Disney Company · All Rights Reserved *Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. *Walt Disney Pictures 1992 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits Walt-Disney-Screencaps-The-Walt-Disney-Logo-walt-disney-characters-31872968-2560-1440.jpg *Walt Disney Pictures Presents *"The Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective" *With the Voice Talents of: Vincent Price as Professor Ratigan Barrie Ingham - Basil Val Bettin - Dawson Susanne Pollatschek - Olivia Candy Candido - Fidget Diana Chesney - Mrs. Judson Eve Brenner - The Mouse Queen and Alan Young as Flaversham *Produced in association with: Silver Screen Partners II *Music: Henry Mancini *Produced by: Burny Mattinson *Directed by: John Musker, Ron Clements, Burny Mattinson Ending Credits and Logo *Story Adapted by: Pete Young, Vance Gerry, Steve Hulett, Ron Clements, John Musker, Bruce M. Morris, Matthew O'Callaghan, Burny Mattinson, Dave Michener, Melvin Shaw *Based on the "Basil Of Baker Street" book series by Eve Titus and Paul Galdone *Inspired by the works of: Arthur Conan Doyle *Storyboards: Matthew O'Callaghan *Supervising Animators: Mark Henn, Glen Keane, Robert Minkoff, Hendel Butoy *Animation Director & Character Design: Milt Kahl *Animation Consultant: Eric Larson *Character Animators: Matthew O'Callaghan, Mike Gabriel, Ruben A. Aquino, Jay Jackson, Kathy Zielinski, Doug Krohn, Phil Nibbelink, Andreas Deja, Phil Young, Shawn Keller, Ron Husband, Joseph Lanzisero, Rick Farmiloe, Sandra Borgemeyer, Cyndee Whitney, Barry Temple, David Block, Ed Gombert, Steven E. Gordon, Will Finn, Sylvia Mattinson, Dale Baer, Chris Bailey, Don Lusk, Dave Brian, Vouls Jones, Virgil Ross, Lester Kline, Bill Justice, Al Coe, Mark Kausler, Bob Carlson, Colin White *Art Direction: Guy Vasilovich, Michael A. Peraza, Jr. *Layout: Dan Hansen, David A. Dunnet, Karen A. Keller, Gil DiCicco, Michael A. Peraza, Jr., Edward L. Ghertner, Glenn V. Vilppu, William H. Frake, III *Color Styling: Jim Coleman *Background: Donald A. Towns, Lisa L. Keene, John Emerson, Brian Sebern, Michael Humphries, Tia Kratter, Andrew Phillipson, Philip Phillipson, Jeff Richards *Effects Animators: Ted C. Kierscey, Kelvin Yasuda, Dave Bossert, Patricia Peraza, Mark Dindal, Jeff Howard, Dorse A. Lanpher, Jack Boyd *Coordinating Animators: Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams, Walt Stanchfield, Bill Berg *Editors: Roy M. Brewer, Jr., James Melton *Supervising Sound Editors: Richard L. Anderson, Charles L. Campbell *Sound Editors: Randle Akerson, Wayne Allwine, Paul Timothy Carden, George Fredrick, David M. Horton, Donald J. Malouf, Colin C. Monat, Chuck Neely, Mark Pappas, George Probert, Roger Sword, Sherman Waze *Assistant Sound Editors: Maggie Ostroff, Stephanie D. Singer *Sound Supervisor: Robert Hathaway *Re-Recording Mixers: Nick Alphin, Chris Carpenter, Rick Kline, Donald O. Mitchell, Kevin O'Connell, Richard Portman, Frank C. Regula *Supervising ADR Editors: Larry Singer, Becky Sullivan *ADR Editors: Beth Bergeron, Al Maguire, Alan L. Nineberg *ADR Editor (Swedish Version): Tomas Krantz *Foley Mixer: Greg Orloff *Foley Artists: John Roesch, Gary 'The Wrecker' A. Heckler *Foley Recordist: Carolyn Tapp *Music Supervision by: Jay Lawton *Orchestrations by: Henry Mancini, Jack Hayes, Jorge Calandrelli, Carl Brandt, Harvey Cohen, Patrick Russ, Milton Nelson, Gordon Goodwin *Music Editors: Jack Wadsworth, John C. Hammell *Music Recording Studio: CBS Radford Studios *Music Consultant: Robin Garb *Music Engineer: John Richards *Score Producer: Henry Mancini *Additional Score Producer: Carl Fortina *Vocalist: Kevin Dorsey *Musicians: Tom Boyd: Oboe Soloist, George Doering: Instrumental, Carl Fortina: Accordion Soloist, Richard Nash: Trombone Soloist, Ethmer Roten: Flute, James Thatcher: French Horn *Assistant Editor: Scot Scalise *Assistant Directors: Timothy J. O'Donnell, Mark A. Hester *Key Assistant Animators: Tony Anselmo, Reed Cardwell, Wesley Chun, Brian Clift, Jesus Cortes, Retta Davidson, Anthony DeRosa, Barbara W. DeRosa, Stephen Hickner, Richard Hoppe, Martin Korth, Jeffrey Lynch, Michael G. McKinney, David Pacheco, Tina Price, Ruben Procopio, Natasha A. Selfridge, David Stephan, Jane Tucker, Lureline Weatherly, Stephan Zupkas *Assistant Animators: Debra Armstrong, Michael Cedeno, Denise Ford, Gail Frank, June M. Fujimoto, Terry Hamada, Ray Harris, Gilda Palinginis, Maria Rosetti, Toby Shelton, Kaaren Spooner, Rusty Stoll, Peggy Tonkonogy, Kirk Wise, Ellen Woodbury *Effects Assistant Animators: Rolando B. Mercado, Steve Starr, John Tucker *Assistant Layouts: Rasoul Azadani, Mark G. Kalesniko, Dan McHugh, Elyse Pastel, Jennifer Yuan *Xerox: Janet Rea, Robyn Roberts, Bert Wilson, Gina Wootten *Xerox Check: Kristine Brown, Darlene Kanagy, Charlene Miller, Margaret Trinidade *Xerox and Paint: Diana Dixon *Animation Check: Karen S. Paat, Mavis Shafer, Jill Stirdivant *Final Check: Wilma Baker, Madlyn O'Neill *Breakdown and Inbetween Artists: Scott Anderson, Judith Barnes, Edward B. Goral, Peter A. Gullerud, Christine Harding, Michael Horowitz, Marcia Y. Kimura, Mona Koth, Christine Liffers, Stephen L. Lubin, David P. Martin, Brian McKim, Edward Murrieta, Terry Naughton, Lori M. Noda, Dan Tanaka, Alex Topete, Cathy Zar *Animation Camera: Ed Austin, Rick Taylor *Ink and Paint Manager: Becky Fallberg *Ink and Paint Supervisors: Gretchen L. Albrecht, Bill Branzer, Janet Bruce, Hortensia M. Casagran, Carmen Sanderson, Betty Stark *Ink and Paint: Gina Wootten, Phyllis Bird *Painting Assistants: Penny Campsie, Ginni Mack *Painting: Paulino García DeMingo, Ruth Recinos, Eadie Hofmann, Saskia Raevouri *Paint Checking: Tanya Moreau-Smith, Saskia Raevouri *Paint Lab: Ray Owens, Ann Neale *Color Models: Cindy Finn, Debbie Jorgensberg, Sylvia Roemer, Brigitte Strother *Scene Planning: Glenn Higa, Richard T. Sullivan, Dave Thomson *Computer Generated Graphics: Tad A. Gielow *Special Photographic Effects: Phil Meador *Additional Voice Talents: **Basil Rathbone - Sherlock Holmes **Laurie Main - Watson **Shani Wallis - Lady Mouse **Ellen Fitzhugh - Bar Maid **Walker Edmiston - Citizen **Barrie Ingham - Bartholomew **Melissa Manchester as Miss Kitty Mouse **Charles Fleischer as Various Voices **Frank Welker as Toby the Dog/Felicia the Cat *Thug Guards: Wayne Allwine, Tony Anselmo, Val Bettin, Walker Edmiston *"The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" **Music: Henry Mancini **Lyrics: Larry Grossman and Ellen Hitzhugh **Vocals: Vincent Price and The Chorus *"Goodbye, So Soon" **Music: Henry Mancini **Lyrics: Larry Grossman and Ellen Hitzhugh **Vocals: Vincent Price and The Chorus *"Let Me Be Good To You" **Written and Performed by: Melissa Manchester **Produced by: Robbie Buchanan **Courtesy of MCA Records, Inc. *"Goodbye, So Soon (Reprise)" **Music: Henry Mancini **Lyrics: Larry Grossman and Ellen Hitzhugh **Vocals: The Chorus *Administrative Supervisor: Joanne Phillips *Administrative Assistant: Susan Vessiny *Production Manager: Don Hahn *Production Coordinators: Dennis Edwards, Joe Morris, Ron Rocha *Production Auditor: Jeff Bush *Color Timing: Phil Hetos, Dale Grahn *Production Secretary: Charlene Rogers *Production Executives: Edward Hansen, Peter Schneider *This film is dedicated to the memory of: Basil Rathbone, Hans Conried, Nigel Bruce *Prints by Technicolor® *Re-Recorded at: Todd-AO/Glen Glenn Sound *No. 28113 *Dolby Stereo in Selected Theaters *This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. *© MCMLXXXVI The Walt Disney Company · All Rights Reserved *Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Walt-Disney-Screencaps-The-Walt-Disney-Logo-walt-disney-characters-31872968-2560-1440.jpg Category:Credits